


Just Kiss Him

by Lichterin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Dean, Slightly Non-Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichterin/pseuds/Lichterin
Summary: Out of nowhere Sam starts giving out kisses - to Dean. Soon it becomes a habit, but what the hell is up with those?





	Just Kiss Him

Dean sat on the motel bed and cleaned his gun by the light of the bedside table lamp. Half an hour ago they had come back from a particularly smooth hunt. No one got hurt, the victims were safe, the bones salted and burned.

A shine of light from the bathroom fell on Dean as his brother entered the main room. Sam was dressed ready for bed, shirt and sweats, and Dean put his gun under the pillow and stood to go have his turn in the bathroom. The hunt may have went well, but digging out a grave was hard work and Dean ached for a shower and his bed. He turned around.

Sam, like he came out of nowhere, was standing directly in front of him. Dean arched his eyebrow in silent question. Sam leaned forward and his brother’s lips met his own, making Dean’s heart momentarily skip a beat. He barely had the time for a surprised gasp when Sam was already pulling away. He blinked at him and raised his eyebrow again, not reacting otherwise, waiting for Sam to explain himself.

“Good night, Dean,” he said and smiled.

He was under his sheets when Dean completely took in what happened. He looked back, but Sam was pretending to sleep. Maybe he wasn’t pretending though, Dean couldn’t be sure how long he had been standing here like that. Or if the kiss had actually happened for that matter.

He shook his head and went to take his shower.

~

The day after - they stopped for the night at a motel in Wyoming - was when it happened again, and Dean concluded that, nope, he had not imagined it. Again, Dean was just getting ready for bed, Sam came up to him and placed his lips on Dean’s mouth.

“Dude.” Dean pushed him back with his hand on his chest. Sam’s puppy eyes glanced innocently back at him. “What the heck are you doing?”

“What?” asked Sam, taking a step back.

”You kissed me,” said Dean, running his hand through his hair and narrowing his eyes.

“Yepp,” Sam gave a nod and quirked a little smile, waiting for Dean’s point.

“What- why…”, Dean started. That was not an answer he had expected, but Sam just took his toiletries and went to the bathroom.

Dean watched the door for a moment before getting into bed. He couldn’t explain this behaviour. Was Sam cursed? But who or what could’ve done that? That fucking ghost they ganked yesterday? Dean made a face and discarded that idea. He would think about it tomorrow.

~

When he woke up Sam was dressed and ready to go. Dean rolled to his side and closed his eyes again, not having any particular desire to spend 12 hours on the road after already doing so the day before.

“Get up, Dean,” said Sam. “I was already out and bought breakfast. Eat and then let’s go hit the road, I wanna be home before it gets dark.”

Groaning, Dean pulled himself off the bed. He blinked and watched Sam pack a shirt in his duffel bag. He found the food on the table and made his way to the greasy goods that would silence his stomach.

“I’m gonna put that in the car,” said Sam and Dean tried to nod while taking a sip of the coffee. Sam slung the duffel over his shoulder, took the car keys from the table and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek.

Dean pretended he was to engrossed in his drink to notice. He could confront him later.

~

They were sitting on Dean’s bed, watching Netflix on the laptop together. After that hunt and driving two days straight they just wanted to relax for a bit. As much as they loved the Impala, you could only sit in a car for so long without getting fed up with the cramped space.

Dean didn’t ask what was going on with the kisses when Sam had come back, and neither when they were driving, as much time as there had been, and now it just seemed too out of the blue. He was restless, changing his position every few minutes, glancing at the clock and waiting for Sam to go to bed. He concluded he would get another good night kiss, right? Because that’s all it was. A good night kiss. 

But why? Why would he suddenly want to do that? Dean gave a frustrated sigh.

“Dude, what the hell is up with you?” asked Sam, turning towards him.

“How ‘bout we call it a night?” said Dean, staring intensely at the laptop to give nothing away. He had no idea what was going on. What were they watching again?

“Yeah, alright. You seem kinda twitchy though, you feeling okay?”

“What, yeah, ‘course.” Dean gave a shrug and leaned forward pause the film.

“Alright then.” Sam stood up. “Night.”

“Night,” said Dean and watched in confusion as his brother left the room. Okay then.

~

The soft press of Sam’s mouth on his came as a surprise. One moment he was leaning against the kitchen counter, dosing and waiting for his coffee to cool down to a drinkable temperature, and the next Sam was kissing him right on the mouth before helping himself to toast.

Dean startled and opened his eyes, he hadn't even heard him come in. “Hey, a little warning maybe?”

“If you hadn't slept standing up, you'd have seen me,” said Sam, spreading jam over the bread.

“What's with the kisses anyways?”

“What about them?”

“Sam, seriously now, what are you doing?”

Sam looked up. “Is it bothering you?”

“No, but, uh,” Dean tried to explain.

“Good, then,” said Sam and left the kitchen with his toast and Dean’s coffee.

~

They stayed in the bunker for the next few days since they couldn't find a job. Sam kissed him in the mornings and evenings - good morning and good night kisses. Most of them had been on the cheek - Dean was still startled when Sam gave him a full mouth on mouth kiss. But he gave up questioning him about it and accepted Sam's change of demeanor.

It went so far, that not even a week later (they were in North Carolina for what seemed to be a shapeshifter going on a killing spree) Dean actually started to reciprocate them. The kisses were by no means long, if they were both kids those could go through as brotherly kisses; it were the touches that made them something more. A lingering (gigantic) hand on his cheek or a rub and a pet on his shoulder afterwards. And Dean didn't know what to make of that.

But he indulged it and tried not to overthink the situation.

~

After the hunt they didn't return to Lebanon but took a job Sam found two towns over. It was all convenient and easy; until it wasn't.

What they thought to be demon activity turned out to be a witch. A witch that got them surprised in a way where they couldn't have been possibly less prepared. They had broken into his house, planning to set up a devil's trap and exorcise the demon from that poor guy, only he wasn't so poor after all and expected them.

Needless to say, he showed them he was a witch real fast and his house decor wasn't exactly friendly either.

It took Dean way too long to find the hex bag after he noticed killing that son of a bitch didn't cut it. But oh, did another type of cutting occur. Sam's shirt was ruined beyond repair, and Dean's heart nearly stopped seeing that much blood coming out of Sam's torso.

He didn't drove them back to the motel but patched Sam up right then and there next to the body of the bastard that got to taste five bullets more than necessary just out of principle - one for every cut that had to be stitched.

The kiss he pressed to Sam's lips after he had carefully laid him onto his bed in the motel was hard and nearly bruised, conveying everything he could not say.

~

They took a break. Back in the bunker Dean refused to take on another monster or whatever the hell it was Sam thought was eating the citizens of a shithole in Louisiana. He insisted on waiting until Sam was fit to move without pain again and shoved the case off to another hunter.

“Dean, we could at least do a small job… A simple haunting or something,” Sam tried to reason.

“Sure thing, Sammy,” said Dean. “As soon as you don’t need help anymore getting your shirt on and off.”

Sam didn't respond to that.

~

Dean forgot about the kisses. They still kissed each other, it wasn't that, but he forgot it was an issue. It then came the night when they were watching Netflix again, together on the bed in Sam's room, as Dean turned his head to the side and placed his lips in a lingering soft touch onto Sam’s cheek.

“Going to the bathroom,” he said and left the room.

That was a thing now, it had seeped into their routine. Kissing before you left the room, kissing before you were going to be apart (who cares for how long). A kiss when you got back, a kiss smelling like morning breath, a kiss thanking for the coffee.

Dean pulled his zipper up and wondered when that had happened.

He sat back down next to Sam and didn't kiss him, a frown on his face. Sam watched him for all of two seconds before bringing Dean's head down to his lips and kissing the place between his brows until it smoothed out, Dean relaxing into it. He pushed him away, smiling softly.

~

Dean was getting antsy. Sam's torso looked way better and Dean was more than ready to get out of the bunker and back into business. Sam on the other hand had started doing research for other hunters during the time he wasn't allowed to do anything more physically challenging than going on a quick trip to the store. Which was the fault of Dean’s instructions, yeah, but enough was enough.

“Hey Sammy, how ‘bout we look for a case? I think you're ready to go again,” Dean said, entering the library where Sam was sitting over a bunch of books.

He barely looked up. “Yeah, sure, I just need to finish this first.”

Dean strolled over to him, newspaper in hand, and sat down beside him. “Maybe I'll find something in here and we can hit the road first thing tomorrow morning. Sound good?”

Sam shot him a glance and a tired smile. “Yeah okay, I'll be done here in a bit.”

Satisfied, Dean folded open the paper and started reading.

He found something, luckily, so Dean put that page aside and flipped to the comics and jokes, intending to wait for Sam to finish so he wouldn’t interrupt him.

Sam didn't take long, he grabbed his phone and made a call to pass on what he had found. After, he put the books away (Dean wasn't allowed to do that, he would just mess up the system, Sam had said) Sam had looked at the case and agreed it had to be something supernatural.

“Alright then, let's crash. I wanna hit the road early, maybe do the drive in one day,” Dean said, tilting his head up to look at his brother who was standing next to his chair, where he had looked over his shoulder to study the news article.

Sam nodded, stretching and popping his back. He yawned and turned to go.

“Hey.” Dean stopped him by gripping his overshirt. Sam turned back to face him, hand rubbing his eyes and face confused until Dean pursed his lips, craned his head and frowned at him.

“Oh,” said Sam. He looked slightly embarrassed to have forgotten and leaned down to peck his brother on the lips. In his tired state the peck was more of a lips resting on lips until Sam eventually remembered to lift his head.

Dean puffed air through his nose and gave him a nudge. “Go to bed before you fall asleep standing up.”

~

It had been a good hunt - minor complications, nothing they couldn’t fix. But after such a long break of doing nothing they needed to stock up their pockets with more totally fairly acquired money. So they went to a bar.

They were a rehearsed team, and if they really put their minds to it they could scour a handful of bars per night, but the fourth bar had no pool table or dart boards, so they stopped and ordered themselves whiskey rather than beer.

Just as they got their drinks, Sam excused himself to the bathroom, no kiss, Dean noted. While he was gone, a woman in a tight dress approached him. She ordered a martini, took the stick with the olives and pulled one off with her teeth, keeping her eyes on Dean. And Dean, well, he could take a hint. He angled his body towards her, leaning on the bar, and shot her a grin full of promises.

“Hi,” he said simply, winking at her.

“Hi there,” she answered and smiled brightly, showing her perfect teeth. “I’m Leanne. And you are…?”

“Dean.” He offered her his hand which she took. “Lovely dress,” he said, letting his eyes roam down her body, openly appreciating.

She noticed and didn’t mind at all, pressing herself to his side and staining her neck to look up at him, clearly knowing exactly what she wanted and showing no reticence. A cough interrupted them. Dean stepped back and turned around to find Sam standing there with his whiskey in his hand.

Sam had an eyebrow raised and looked amused. “I guess I’m heading home, huh?”

“You wanna take the car?” Dean asked. The motel wasn’t far, but if Dean would be staying he shouldn’t drive anyway. Besides, he might just be spending the night with Leanne.

“Yeah, sure,” said Sam and took the keys he tossed him. Then Sam curled his hand around Dean’s neck, drawing him in for a kiss. He leant into it, pressing his lips firmly against Sam’s. The kiss was over as fast as it had started.

It came so natural, Dean didn’t realize what they had done until he turned his attention back to Leanne. Both her eyebrows were halfway to her hairline. She didn’t look surprised or mad - but more like she didn’t know how to react.

She schooled her face into a neutral expression and took a sip of her martini. “So, uhm, you guys are in an open relationship or something?”

“No,” Dean scrunched up his face, “we, uh, we’re.” _We’re brothers_ wouldn’t come over too well, he guessed.

Leanne pressed her lips together and actually seemed sheepish, as if this was somehow her fault. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were, uh, yeah.”

She took her drink, and before Dean could even open his mouth she was gone.

Dean sighed, failing to feel anything besides comprehending for the first time that he was continuously smooching his brother. And it had serious effects on his life.

~

He walked back to the motel at a leisure pace, attempting to go over the last couple of weeks in his mind. During that time he had grown steadily accustomed to kissing Sam - his brother Sam. And he'd barely even noticed it. Did Sam recognize what he had done with that kiss in the bar or how it would come across? Dean wasn’t so sure, he hadn’t understood it himself until it had jumped him in the face.

He entered their room. Sam was in the shower, good. Dean stripped down to his boxers and went to bed. Laying on his stomach, he hoped to fall asleep before Sam was done.

Of course that was when the water turned off. Not a minute later, Sam came into the main room. Dean closed his eyes and heard Sam searching through his duffel, until it abruptly stopped.

“Dean?”

No way to pretend he was asleep. “Yeah?” he muttered into the pillow.

“You’re back early.”

“Yeah, didn’t work out.”

“Ah,” was everything Sam said. Dean couldn’t figure out if Sam had done what he had done with purpose, but Dean’s head hurt and he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Sam walked over to the bed. Dean felt his presence, felt him lean down, but didn’t glance up. Rough lips touched the spot below his ear. A shiver rushed through him. He accepted it.

~

They did one more case before the third forced them to drive back to the bunker due to research reasons. How they ever got by with public libraries and the internet, Dean couldn’t grasp. It wasn’t a long drive, four hours (starting way too early), and then a few hours of reading and more reading, until they knew what they were on against and how to kill it. When they were finally done with the hunt, the moon had risen up a long time ago.

The brothers had checked out of the motel they had been staying at in the morning, so they got into the Impala and took a second to breathe. They could get another room, Dean thought. He didn’t quite fancy driving another four hours right now.

He shifted his attention to Sam. He was slumped in his seat, the adrenaline rush had long since eased up, leaving them both feeling defeated.

“You wanna go home?” Dean asked.

Sam smiled lazily. “If you’re up to it. Or we could just go back to that motel.”

“Nah, I’m good,” Dean said. He started up his baby and drove into the night.

Silence enveloped them, Dean felt more at ease than ever. He settled back into his seat and fell into that flow of driving and only driving. They left the town behind and soon there was nothing but open road, the rumble of his car beneath him, and his brother beside him. Just like it was supposed be.

Around halftime - Dean wasn't sure - Sam asked him to stop. Dean gave a questioning sound but pulled over.

“No, drive onto the field,” Sam said. Dean complied, knowing what this was about.

He turned the key and slid outside. Sam followed and Dean retrieved their cooler from the trunk. He grabbed two beers and joined his brother on the car’s hood, opening both bottles and handing him one. They sat shoulder to shoulder and Dean raised his head to watch the star sprinkled night sky.

Sam gave him a small smile, his gaze laying heavy and hot on Dean. Dean glanced at him and remarked with amazement that Sam’s eyes were sparkling in a light he had seen a hundred times before, but it was only now that he was really seeing them for the first time. His lips were slightly parted, glistening from the beer.

He didn’t think as he leaned over to kiss his brother, kissed him quiet but firm, lips moving lazily against each other. He wanted this and he was no longer oblivious to it.

In this moment, Dean couldn’t care less about whether some chick believed him to be something he was not. Sam’s big brother, that’s what he was and that was all that was important.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho thanks for reading!


End file.
